Teen Titans: As time goes on
by littlecuteme
Summary: The titans have defeated the brotherhood of evil, but if they thought it was over... they thought very wrong. I'm not good at summaries and the title sounds stupid... but ple ase read!
1. Dinner soup

**Hi!** I thought I should try to write a Teen titans fan-fic.

I'm not sure if I'm good at this… so please tell me if you think I've done something that makes the characters completely OOC (out of character). I don't mind critic but PLEASE! NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters… I'm just borrowing them. ^-^

**_

* * *

_**

"What a glorious day!" Came a happy voice from the main-room in Titan-tower. The red-haired alien-girl Starfire was gracefully flying towards the dinner-table. "Come friends, let us enjoy this feast that friend Jinx have prepared." All the present Titans stared at the table where there stood a big bowl of boiling soup. Beast boy was the first Titan to break that silence.

"Jinx cooks?" Jinx gave the green titans a deadly stare.

"Yes… Got a problem with that?" Beast boy squeaked and quickly sat down on a chair.

"No…" The other Titans didn't dare to do anything else then follow Beast boys example and sat down around the table as well. Robin looked at the boiling soup in front of him. It looked green and purple at the same time… he really couldn't figure out how a soup… or anything for the matter… could have a green/purple color… He looked at his fellow Titans, they where looking just as uncertain as he was about eating the soup. Starfire was the only one who had already started to eat, but that wasn't an insurance that the food was eatable since the tamaran princess could consume a lot of food that earth people could not. Then Robin realised that the other Titans was looking at him, all waiting for their _great leader_ to make the first move. He sighted, looked at the soup a last time… and put his spoon into his mouth….. His eyes widened. He had expected a ghastly, disgusting taste… but this was… this was…

"DELICIOUS!" Now the Titans looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude… you can't be serious…" Cyborg, who sat next to Robin, muttered.

"Taste it yourself." Robin said while he continued to eat. Cyborg looked at the shorter boy, then at the soup, back at Robin and then at the soup again.

"Oh well… You only live once." And with that said he started to eat… and he was, just as Robin surprised of the great taste of the soup. Seeing the two Titans consume the soup gave the other Titans courage to taste as well.

"Yo! Jinx! Why haven't you told us that you're such an amazing cook!!" Cyborg exclaimed looking at the now blushing Jinx.

"_I.. g..ng t.. k..ll th...t id..t..."_ Robin looked up from his soup.

"Could you repeat that please?" Jinx took a deep breath.

"_I.. __**am**__.. going… to… __**kill**__.. that… __**idiot**__… for… __**talking**__… me… into… __**THIS!!!**__"_ And with those words Jinx stormed into the kitchen. Everyone stared after her, no one dared to make a sound. Robin was the first one to take action as he stood up and followed the pink-haired girl in case who-ever-it-was that had talked Jinx into cooking needed rescuing.

**_

* * *

A very random start… ^^;_**

Oh well… the next part will (hopefully) be longer.

A few things I'm going to mention:

**1.** I'm not going to have a specific main character. It's a group fic, so I'll use different p.o.v. for different chapters.

**2.** This fic occur a few months after Things change.

**3.** The Titans that are present is (off course) Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven. There are also some Titans visiting at the moment. (The only ones I've decided this far is Jinx, Kid Flash and Jericho. But there will be more. Any request of characters you want to see?)

**4.** There might be some couples later in the story, I haven't decided yet. I'm open for suggestions.


	2. ch2

(I fixed a few things that was wrong in the chapter.^-^)

-

I just remembered that the dinner table and the kitchen is in the same room in Titans-tower (together with the TV-room and maincomputer)… so lets just say that they where eating in another room since they're more people there than usual.^-^

I also think I should mention that I plan to include some characters from Batman in the story (you'll see later).

As I said earlier: I don't mind critic but please NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters.

* * *

Robin followed Jinx to the kitchen and carefully peeked in. Jinx was at the moment chasing the red-haired speedster Kid Flash around the room.

"You! I can't believe I agreed to this!" Kid Flash backed away from the furious girl hands up in a surrendering pose.

"But they loved your cooking, didn't they?" Jinx held up her fingers ready to snap them.

"Yes, but—" The redhead smiled and slipped past her so that he was standing at a safer distant.

"Then why are you mad at me?" Jinx turned around and Robin could now see that she still was blushing.

"Because it was embarrassing! NO ONE, not even the Hive Five, knew that I could cook! And now the whole world will know! I would be surprised if the whole city knows considering how loudly Cyborg was about my cooking!" Kid Flash did a dash to avoid a pink beam from hitting him.

"But… there's nothing bad about that… is it?" Jinx walked up to the speedster and grabbed him by the shirt.

"If any of my old team-mates finds out about this—!" Jinx eyes flashed and a glass that had been standing behind her exploded. Kid Flash gulped.

"Point taken." Jinx looked at him for a moment before turning around to leave the kitchen. Robin quickly hide as Jinx went past him. When he was sure that she could no longer see him he slipped into the kitchen. Kid flash was picking up the broken glass as Robin entered.

"Hi there. Liked the soup?" The speedster asked happily.

"It tasted excellent. You okay?" The redhead just laughed.

"A woman's wrath is something to be _very_ afraid of, but I've seen worse." Robin smiled and bent down to help with the glass.

"So you're the one who persuaded her to make the dinner today." Kid Flash smile grew.

"Yeah, the girl is a marvellous chef, she's just shy about it."

"How did you manage to presume her into cooking today?" The smiling boy did a dramatic pose.

"No one can say no to me." Robin rolled his eyes.

"You nagged, right?" The speedster stuck out his tongue.

"You're no fun…"

-

Jinx entered the dinner room (or to be more exact: the room they where using as dinner room since it was more chairs and tables that in the main one). As she sat down she saw that Beast boy still hadn't touched his soup.

"Something wrong with the soup Beast boy?" The young Titan looked up from the soup.

"Umm… is there a vegetarian alternative?" Jinx sighed.

"There is no meat in it." She heard some one drop a spoon.

"What!?" Cyborgs voice called though the room. "How did you manage to make such a great soup without meat!?" The pink-haired girl turned to face the chocked Cyborg.

"It's an old Indian recipe… It has a lot of spices in it."

"Friend Jinx." Starfires happy voice called "The feast you prepared was most delicious. It reminds me of the Golkn'fs m'noca." The pale girl blinked. She didn't have a clue about what the tmarian was talking about.

"Umm… thanks…?" She finally decided to answer. Starfire was beaming with joy.

"On my planet a feast such as this would mark the arrangement of a marriage." Jinx raised an eyebrow, she also noticed that both Cyborg and Beast boy choked on their soup. Apparently they trying to stop Starfire from continue, but the happy tamarian hadn't noticed.

"Tell me friend." Starfire continued. "To whom are you engaged?" Jinx stared at the alien girl.

"…**WHAT!?!?!?"**

-

Robin and Kid Flash had just entered the dinner room only to be met by a huge pink wave. Kid Flash, being the fastest boy alive, managed to avoid it while Robin was smashed back into the corridor. Kid Flash peeked into the dinner room and was met by the sight of a huge mess. There was soup and Titans everywhere. He could hear Beast boy saying something about a walking bomb from the other side of the room and Cyborg was currently trying to get table parts away from himself. In the middle if the room stood an extremely red Jinx. The speedster ran over to where the pink-haired girl was standing.

"You okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "You look a bit … uneasy." Jinx didn't answer but she was mumbling something about never getting near a stove again. Then Kid Flash noticed that Starfire got up from the broken table. She looked at him and smiled.

"Are you the one who is Jinx groom?" She asked while tilting her head. Kid Flash looked at the alien-girl. He did not have a clue about what a _groom _was, but he guessed that it was probably her world's word for friend. So he smiled widely while simply answering:

"**Of course!"**

-

Faraway from the Titans-tower, outside an old, unused factory, where two shadows sneaking around.

"Are you sure it's here, Pudding?" A girl dressed in a harlequin costume asked.

"Of course I'm sure Harley." The clown-dressed man answered with a big grin. He walked up to an old soda vending machine and pressed one of it's bottoms causing the machine to squeak as it moved aside, revealing a hidden door.

"Ooohh…" The girl exclaimed. The Clowns smile winded.

"Lets get going, pumpkin-pie. We don't want to keep Deathstroke waiting." The girl squeaked happily.

"**Yes****Mr.J****!"**

* * *

Yes, I decided to bring the Joker into it because I really would have loved to see the Titans vs the Joker.

I will probably use some other villains from Batman as well because I love Batman's rouge gallery.~ 3

Anyone specific you want me to add?

I will be a very happy girl if you comment and tell me how I'm doing so far.

Thanx for reading! I'll update as soon as I have time. ^-^


End file.
